Crève putain
by ptite clad
Summary: Ron ne savait que deux choses à propos de son nouveau voisin. Que c'était un enfoiré de première catégorie et qu'il répondait au nom de Zabini. Le reste, honnêtement, il s'en foutait.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** ptite clad

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sinon la fin du tome 7 aurait été interdite au moins de 16 ans.

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry établi, Blaise/Ron à venir.

**Note:** J'avais une idée de fic Draco/Harry mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de l'écrire, c'est le couple Blaise/Ron qui revient en fanfare T_T.

Bonne lecture!

Chap 1

**KOF KOF KOOOOOF**

Ronald Weasley, 25 ans, rouquin aux yeux bleus d'1m75 était tranquillement dans son appartement. Il venait de revenir après 6 mois de survie en Afghanistan. Il avait affronté là-bas les pires horreurs et il avait survécu à des menaces qu'il ne pensait exister que dans les films.

Mais c'était un fait. Il était revenu sain et sauf. Heureux de remettre les pieds dans son cher appartement londonien, loin, très loin de la caserne.

Et très loin de la guerre.

Il était revenu depuis à peine 3 jours que l'impensable s'était produit.

En 6 mois il n'avait rien eu, si ce n'est des bleus et de légères coupures. Mais hormis ça, le désert total.

RAS.

Et c'était en revenant à Londres, là où il se sentait enfin en sécurité, qu'il avait attrapé la crève...

**BEUUUUUUUUUUUUUURF AEUURF KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF**

à dire vrai, la maladie ne lui importait que très peu. Après tout, il était en vacances pour un bon mois et il ne pensait pas sortir les premiers jours.

Il pensait juste à son lit, rattraper ses heures de sommeil et se mettre à jour niveau série tout en mangeant des pizzas.

Des choses banales qui lui avaient terriblement manqué.

Ce n'était donc pas dérangeant qu'il soit malade. Au contraire, il pourrait même faire passer quelques jours en arrêt maladie et gratter des jours de permission. C'était même plutôt tout bénéf ' pour lui au final.

Non, ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était son nouveau voisin.

Un connard fini répondant, s'il se référait à la plaque métallique accrochée à sa porte, au nom de Zabini.

Un abruti de première à qui il était obligé de parler tous les jours.

Enfin, parler. Il fallait le dire vite. Hurler était peut-être un terme plus approprié.

« -MAIS TU VAS CREVER PUTAIN!

-JE T'EMMERDE ABRUTI, TU CROIS QUE CA M'ECLATE DE VOMIR MES BOYAUX? »

C'est vrai que les murs étaient plutôt fin et que l'isolation était vraiment mal foutue. Mais ça n'avait jamais posé de problèmes avec l'ancien voisin.

Bon, c'était un vieux papy qui était à moitié sourd donc forcément, pas très contrariant vu qu'il ne captait pratiquement rien.

Ron regrettait amèrement son départ en maison de retraite. Surtout quand ce bouffon avait commencé à lui dire de « crever en silence ». Comme si c'était lui qui avait demandé à tomber malade, non mais franchement.

Du coup depuis 8 jours, ils se criaient dessus à travers les murs. Les deux étant, soi-disant, trop occupés pour traverser le palier et régler ça d'homme à homme.

« -MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE. PREND DU SIROP, DES CACHETS, UNE POTION MAGIQUE N'IMPORTE QUOI MERDE. MAIS PREND QUELQUE CHOSE ET ARRETE DE CRACHER A COTE DE TON MUR

-PARCE QUE TU ME CROIS ASSEZ CON POUR RIEN PRENDRE ALORS QUE JE CRACHE MES TRIPES? Y'A RIEN QUI MARCHE, PAUVRE TACHE.

-ET BEN C'EST BIEN S'QUE JE DIS, SI RIEN NE FONCTIONNE, SUICIDE-TOI ET FAIS PAS CHIER. J'AI DES EXAMENS A REVISER MOI.

-ET BEN MET DES BOULES-QUIES, DEMEURE. »

Ron se massa le crâne et avala du sirop pour la toux en maugréant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être casse-bonbons celui-là... S'il devait faire les 3 prochaines semaines comme ça... le temps allait lui paraître bien long.

Il serait bien allé chez son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, mais il n'était pas sur que son fiancé prenne bien la nouvelle. Après 6 mois, ce cher Draco avait surement d'autres idées en tête que d'accueillir un malade dans son couple.

En fait, de tous ces amis, il était l'un des seuls à ne pas être en couple. Enfin, à ne plus être en couple plutôt. Hermione, une brillante physicienne qu'il avait connu sur une mission, l'avait plaqué 2 mois avant son départ.

Apparemment, ils étaient trop « différents » pour que ça colle vraiment et leurs emplois du temps ne concordaient pas assez.

À ses oreilles, ça sonnait comme une excuse bidon pour aller avec quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'avait pas relevé. Elle ne lui avait pas donné envie de se battre pour elle, alors il l'avait laissé filée.

Il se prenait déjà assez la tête dans son boulot. Pas besoin d'en rajouter quand il rentrait chez lui.

Il ne voulait pas retourner chez ses parents non plus. À chaque fois il avait l'impression d'avoir 3 ans et de porter des couches. Des parents très gentils mais TROP envahissants.

Et il avait besoin de calme et de repos.

Pas de se lever à 7h, parce que « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » et qu'il faut enlever les taupes du jardin, repeindre la chambre de Ginny, nettoyer la cuisine, aller voir mamie...

Non il n'était pas fainéant, mais à force c'était soulant. Comme s'il régressait de plusieurs années à chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil de la maison... « Et tu vas voir qui ? Tu rentres à quelle heure ? Je les connais ? Blablabla »... Non, non c'était définitivement hors de question.

Il ne pouvait se loger ni chez des amis, ni chez ses parents et il refusait de dormir dans l'appartement de fonction offert gracieusement par l'armée. Superbe appartement, en plein milieu de la caserne, avec vue splendide sur la place d'arme, levée des couleurs (et musique qui va avec, évidemment) à 6h30 tous les matins. Le tout fourni avec les hauts gradés qui déambulent dans les couloirs parce qu'ils s'emmerdent dans la vie et qu'ils préfèrent te choper pour discuter de tout plutôt que de retourner bosser.

Bien sur il aurait pu aller à l'hôtel... Mais bizarrement, la perspective de claquer 50 euros pour une nuit ne l'enchantait guère...

Donc bon, à choisir, Zabini, il était pas si mal que ça à côté. Il n'était pas là h24, c'était assez supportable du coup.

Et puis en 8 jours, il avait pu élargir son panel d'insultes. D'un côté, ça l'amusait un peu. Si bien que parfois, il toussait un peu plus fort pour bien l'emmerder.

Il devait même avouer que, une fois ou deux, il avait peut-être légèrement simulé.

Mais vraiment légèrement.

Ron s'étira et alluma son ordinateur.

Déjà 20h30.

Il allait checker ses messages puis il se materait 2-3 épisodes de sa série du moment avant d'aller se coucher.

_°vous avez 26 nouveaux messages°_

Évidement, comme tous les soirs, il recevait sa vingtaine de messages publicitaires. Il commença à les effacer, ne prenant même pas la peine de les lires quand il aperçut, perdu au milieu des « affaire du siècle » et des « spécial pour vous », un VRAI message.

_° De Harry Potter à Ronald Weasley._

_Objet: sale relou._

_Ron, espèce d'idiot, c'est pas parce que t'es en perm que tu dois laisser ton portable éteint. Tu fais quoi demain? Ça te dirait de sortir te manger un japonais, acheter 3 tonnes de bd, faire un ciné et finir la soirée comme des ivrognes dans un bar?_

_Tchuss et répond vite°_

Ron sourit en regardant son téléphone portable sur sa table. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas allumé depuis son retour pour être tranquille.

_° De Ronald Weasley à Harry Potter._

_Objet: RE: sale relou._

_Salut à toi aussi, je vais bien merci de demander. Ce que j'en dis? Ben moi je te dis BANCO mec, je passe dans la matinée vers 10h, histoire de faire chier Draco avant qu'il parte bosser! On pourra se faire un truc léger pour le midi histoire de bien s'empiffrer le soir au resto hohoho._

_Peace et t'as vu, j'ai répondu VITE!°_

Moui, il était peut-être temps qu'il reprenne contact avec les gens. Il n'avait vu personne depuis 8 jours. Enfin si, les livreurs de pizzas/quiches/chinois/couscous et quelques passants dans le parc quand il faisait son jogging quotidien. Mais ça ne pouvait pas vraiment compter comme de la compagnie.

Il y avait bien Zabini... Mais là aussi c'était différent. Ils se gueulaient dessus sans jamais se voir. Un peu comme s'il s'engueulait avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Quoique là, c'était plutôt comme s'il s'engueulait avec un mur... Certains auraient surement trouvé ça inquiétant.

Ron se leva pour se faire chauffer du lait, réalisant qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait son voisin.

Il ne pourrait même pas le reconnaître s'il le croisait dans la rue. Enfin, si. Il fallait juste que celui-ci soit en train d'engueuler quelqu'un. Ron était persuadé de pouvoir reconnaître sa voix parmi toutes les autres.

Enfin pas sa voix, ses cris plutôt.

Ron crachota un peu, le sirop faisait un peu effet mais ça ne durait malheureusement pas. Il versa son lait chaud dans une tasse et prit soin de rajouter une bonne dose de miel. Sa mère lui faisait souvent ça quand il était malade, il avait gardé l'habitude. Il s'étala ensuite sur son lit, se disant que finalement, il ferait mieux de dormir, histoire d'être au top de sa forme.

Il vida presque d'une traite son breuvage, appréciant la sensation d'apaisement que lui procurait le liquide sucré et se repositionna confortablement sur son lit.

C'était vraiment bien d'être de retour à la maison.

BZRWBZRWBZRW

Maison d'Harry Potter, 13h17.

DING DONG

-Roooon, avec seulement, Harry fit mine de regarder sa montre, 3h de retard par rapport à ce que tu m'avais dit ! Je suis époustouflé !

Le roux marmonna en se frottant les yeux. Finalement, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir tout de suite... Après avoir lutter contre l'ennuie en se tournant encore et encore dans son lit, il avait céder et avait attendu que le sommeil le gagne devant la télé.

Et le marchand de sable, surement coincé dans les embouteillage, n'était passé que vers les 5h du matin.

-Oui bon ça va, moi qui voulait voir Draco en plus... Je pensais pas être aussi décalé.

-Alalala Ron, c'est à se demander comment tu fais pour être à l'heure quand on bosse.

-Nya nya nya. Je suppose que t'es prêt alors go.

Harry attrapa son blouson et suivit son ami dans sa voiture, lui parlant du film qu'il voulait aller voir. Ron sourit en écoutant son ami parler. Maintenant qu'il était ensemble, il se rendait compte que ça lui avait énormément manqué de ne pas le voir.

BZRWBZRWBZRW

-Mais tu te rends compte ! S'exclama Ron, il avait la pierre dans sa poche, c'est vraiment une idée de génie !

Harry poussa la porte du pub et pointa du doigt une table libre.

-C'est sur, mais en même temps dans un monde magique tout est permis. Par contre l'épreuve des bouteilles, je crois que j'aurais pas su quoi faire... Un jus d'orange frais s'il vous plait.

-Et un ice tea mangue pour moi, compléta Ron à l'attention du serveur.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Harry, occupé à taper un message à Draco.

« -Certainement pour le rassurer, songea Ron »

-Et sinon, tu as pu lui parler de ton projet d'adoption ?

-Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin figure-toi ! Harry lui fit un sourire tellement immense que Ron ne douta pas un seul instant que la procédure était déjà en route. C'est lui qui me l'a demandé avant-hier, c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir d'ailleurs.

-Avant-hier ? Et même pas un message pour me prévenir ? fit semblant de s'offusquer le roux.

-Fais pas comme si tu allumais ton portable, encore heureux que je sais que tu regardes tes mails tous les jours, sinon t'aurais su à notre retour de perm dans un mois.

Ron se recula, laissant le serveur poser sa boisson devant lui et posa son sirop pour la toux sur la table, attendant qu'Harry continue sur sa lancée.

-Bien sur, il y a encore des tas de papiers à remplir et je ne te parle pas des préjugés qu'on se coltine par rapport au fait qu'on est homo...

-Arrête Harry... Je sais que Draco ne s'entend pas très bien avec mais tu pourrais appeler Dumbledore... Tu sais bien qu'il peut te régler le problème avec un seul coup de fil.

-Oui mais non, je ne céderais pas à la facilité. Je veux trouver cet enfant avec Draco peu importe le temps que ça prendra, s'entêta Harry. Et d'ailleurs, dans l'optique futur où un petit Albus Severus pourrait arriver...

Ron s'étouffa dans son thé glacé. Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ?

-...et peut-être même une petite Lily, j'ai pensé à toi comme parrain ! Tu veux bien ?

-Si Draco est d'accord, avec plaisir mais pour le nom du garçon tu es certain que...

-Mais oui, c'est parfait. Le nom de mon mentor et le nom du sien, Draco aime beaucoup l'idée, s'enthousiasma le brun.

-Ah ? Parce qu'il me semblait qu'il préférait les prénoms originaux. Scorpio c'était de son...

Ron se tut. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, oubliant presque le mal qu'Harry avait eu à accepter le fait que Draco ait déjà un enfant. Il l'avait trompé, une fois. Et ça avait suffit à former une vie. Et si Harry lui avait pardonné, il avait encore du mal à se dire que son homme était raccroché à cette « grognasse de Pansy » (selon les termes d'Harry en personne) pour le reste de sa vie.

-De son invention oui. C'est bon Ron, j'ai dépassé ça tu sais.

Harry savait que Draco avait fauté en partie à cause de lui. Il avait été absent pendant presque deux ans consécutifs, enchainant mission sur mission. Après une énième dispute téléphonique, il avait craqué dans les bras de cette fille et elle en avait profité.

Au moins Draco avait eu l'honnêteté de lui dire le lendemain même, c'est pour ça qu'il avait réussi à pardonner. Depuis Harry avait fait le nécessaire pour changer de service et il espérait recevoir son ordre de mutation dans un centre de recrutement prochainement.

-Tant mieux alors, tant mieux...

-Mais bon, passons sur ma magnifique histoire d'amour pour s'occuper un peu de TA vie sentimentale.

-Mon ordinateur se porte très bien, merci de demander, répondit Ron ironiquement.

-Roooh arrête, tu vas pas me faire croire que depuis Hermione, personne ne t'a intéressé ?

-Et bien...

-Vraiment personne ? s'éberlua Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les personnes en couple s'imaginaient que les célibataires avaient forcément une vie de merde.

-Bah non. Quand est-ce que j'aurais rencontré quelqu'un en même temps ? On vient à peine de rentrer.

-Mais je sais pas moi, en allant courir ou dans ton immeuble là... Doit bien y avoir des jeunes étudiantes sexy qui craqueront sur un beau militaire célibataire non ?

-Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes fantasmes que Draco en regardant un uniforme Harry.

-C'est bon quoi, tu m'as compris...

-Et si tu me parles d'étudiants, je pense pas que mon connard de voisin ait une paire de seins.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Son « connard de voisin » ?

-Ton connard de voisin ? Je croyais que t'aimais bien Monsieur Ollivenders...

Ron soupira et prit une gorgée de sirop pour la toux.

-Il est parti en maison de retraite. A la place je me coltine un emmerdeur de première.

-Vas-y raconte moi ça, que je rigole.

Le roux s'exécuta, racontant leurs habituelles disputes par murs interposés, omettant volontairement le fait qu'il s'en amusait un peu aussi.

-Et physiquement il ressemble à quoi ?

-Euh...

-Non, j'y crois pas... Me dis pas que tu ne l'as vraiment jamais vu ? Mais en fait, tu sais rien de rien quoi. Si ça se trouve il est super mignon, tu pourrais essayer de le draguer ! Il est où l'avantage d'être bi si tu chasses pas du tout ?

Harry et ses idées à la con, première.

-Alloooo...Si tu as écouté mes dernières phrases, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se piffer.. Tu veux qu'on s'étripe mutuellement ? C'est ça ?

-Toi ? Étriper quelqu'un ? Me fais pas rire Ron, t'as toujours été nul au corps à corps. Heureusement que t'es super stratégique, sinon t'aurais pu dire adieu à ton entrée officier.

-Et toi heureusement que t'es le meilleur tireur du pays, parce que c'est pas avec ta logique à la noix qu'on s'en serait sorti.

-Mon plan aurait pu fonctionner...

-Bien sur, si on admet le fait que « on fonce dans le tas » soit un plan. T'as même gardé un joli souvenir de ton séjour.

Harry, par réflexe, massa sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Oui bon ça va. J'ai quand même réussi à le descendre au final. Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet Ronald Weasley. Ce Zabini, tu crois pas que tu pourrais au moins essayer de sympathiser avec ?

Harry et ses idées à la con, deuxième.

-Mais pour quoi faire franchement ? Tu tapes la causette avec les gens qui te tapent sur le système toi ?

-Ben non mais là c'est pas pareil...

-Mais si, t'imagines même pas. C'est comme si moi, je te disais d'aller sympathiser avec Dudley.

Ron en rajoutait. Personne n'arrivait à la cheville du Roi des emmerdeurs.

Personne.

-Non mais t'exagères pas un chouïa, là ? répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Dudley, il est hors compétition.

-Bref Harry, tout ça pour te dire que non et non, c'est hors de questi**ON KEURF KOF EUUUUUUUUUURF.**

Le brun cessa de sourire. Il aimait bien embêter Ron sur tout et n'importe quoi. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux, de s'envoyer des piques. Mais là, il devait bien admettre que quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Ron, tu tousses vraiment beaucoup.

Le dit Ron aurait presque été content du changement de sujet s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal à la gorge.

-Je t'ai dit **KEURF** que j'étais un peu**URRRRRF** malade.

-Non mais tu délires ? T'as toussé toute la journée et en plus tu vides ta bouteille de sirop comme si c'était de l'eau.

-Promis papa. Quand je rentre, je me couche tout de suite.

-Bien fiston. Parce que papa, il va te prendre rendez-vous demain avec papa Draco pour vérifier que tout va bien.

-Demain ? Je croyais que Draco était surchargé de boulot en ce moment ?

-Il trouvera bien une place pour examiner la gorge du parrain de son futur fils, dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres. Lève tes fesses, on décolle.

-Sir, yes sir.

BZRWBZRWBZRW

Ron arriva devant chez lui vers 2h du matin. Le temps de ramener Harry et de discuter avec Draco, le temps avait filé vite. Draco lui avait dit de passer à la clinique en milieu d'après-midi, vers 15h30. Il avait généralement peu de monde à ce moment-là.

Après s'être garé, il prit soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas réveiller l'immeuble. Il opta pour les escaliers, tentant de se donner bonne conscience en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait mangé, et commença l'ascension des marches.

Arrivé à son étage, il poussa doucement la porte le menant sur son palier et prit le temps de la refermer silencieusement. Il regarda la porte de son voisin, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« -Regarde comme je suis aimable ducon, t'as de la chance que je sois gentil dans le fond, pensa Ron »

Il sortit ses clefs et se servit de son porte-clefs lumineux pour éclairer le trou de la serrure. Il serait rentré bien gentiment s'il n'avait pas vu un petit post-it collé juste au-dessus de la poignée. Il tenta de déchiffrer l'écriture et se décida à le faire à l'intérieur, avançant toujours sans bruit.

Après avoir jeté son manteau et allumé la lumière, il regarda de plus près le petit mot, plissant les yeux devant l'écriture absolument atroce.

« Soit vous êtes mort, soit vous êtes guéri. Dans tous les cas, continuez à vous taire, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. »

Non mais...

Ron fulminait.

Mais quel enfoiré ! Et lui qui avait pris des gants en rentrant ?

Il devait halluciner, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

En personne mature et sensée, Ron rouvrit sa porte et s'efforça, cette fois, de la claquer en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il se cogna, délibérément, contre leur mur commun et il colla son oreille contre le-dit mur.

C'est quand il entendit un délicat « putain » qu'il décida qu'il pouvait dormir vengé.

FIN CHAPITRE 1

Bon, je précise que je n'ai pas de béta. Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire, que ce soit au niveau du scénario, de l'orthographe ou de la grammaire (ou même juste pour dire si vous aimez, ça encourage \^^/).

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il me bouffe ma mise en page, désolé pour le côté "compact" du truc.

La fic comptera environ 5/6 chapitres, comme ma dernière fic.

merci d'avoir lu.

Ptite clad


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: **Un gros gros pardon pour le retard, boulot oblige x_x. Le rythme va reprendre à environ 1 chapitre semaine voir plus vu que je vais avoir pas mal de temps libre

=) (nan vraiment je me sens mal, ça passait pas depuis mon boulot, filtrage à la con...)

**RAR:**

**_oOAkiraOo:_**_Hihi ^^Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'assez important l'air de rien =p! Je n'en dit pas plus parce que la réponse est plus ou moins donnée dans ce chapitre. Mais elle prendra sa vraie ampleur un peu plus tard ^^ ! merci pour tes encouragements (je n'arrive pas à répondre en mp =/)_

**_Kimikasu:_**_Super que le premier chapitre te plaise! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances =)! biz ^^_

**_Guest 1:_**_Tant mieux que tu aies rigolé! C'était le but xD. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera tout aussi plaisante ;)_

**_Guest 2:_**_Je plaide coupable pour l'OOC, j'ai une haute opinion de Ron, mon jugement est faussé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira malgré tout ^^_

**_Capi:_**_Bon je sais que la suite n'est pas la très rapidement mais la voilà quand même! En espérant qu'elle te fasse rire aussi ^^_

Un grand merci à_**PerSonNee, Nanola, oOAkiraOo, Paprika Star, Manoirmalfoys, Nevermind the bollocks**__**,**__** Zifan, AnthaRosa, Kimikasu, Guest 1, Guest 2, Luna-Nempty,**__**Capi et AkiraFye**_pour vos reviews! J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir avec ce deuxième chapitre!

**Auteur :** ptite clad

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sinon la fin du tome 7 aurait été interdite au moins de 16 ans.

Pairing : Draco/Harry établi, Blaise/Ron à venir.

**Au sujet de l'histoire: **Petite anecdote en fin de chapitre, histoire de fournir quelques explications!

Et encore désolée pour le retard pris...

**Chap 2: Mardi**

Ron était assis sur une chaise, somnolant à moitié. Son cher voisin était parti étudier (ou faire autre chose, il n'en savait foutrement rien) vers 10h du matin.

Comment il le savait ?

Mais parce que ce dernier avait été assez gentil pour faire un bordel inhumain, supposant, à juste titre, qu'il serait encore endormi à cette heure-ci. Il reconnaissait cependant le tour de force, il aurait pu jurer que son voisin utilisait un marteau piqueur pour préparer son petit-déjeuner.

C'est fou l'imagination dont peut faire preuve un psychopathe...

Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir et avait donc attendu l'heure de sa consultation, s'occupant comme il pouvait. En arrivant à la clinique, on lui avait demandé d'attendre le docteur Malfoy dans le couloir. Sachant son possible retard, Draco avait pris soin de prévenir l'accueil que son ami risquait d'arriver sous peu et qu'il lui faudrait patienter.

Et maintenant, il attendait.

Depuis 1 heure et 38 minutes, précisément.

Il faisait cadeau des secondes dans sa grande bonté d'âme.

Et après, on se demandait pourquoi il préférait agoniser chez lui. Au moins, il était à l'aise dans son lit... Là, il s'imaginait très bien finir sa vie sur cette chaise en attendant qu'on le prenne en compte.

Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas une urgence. Loin de là. Mais franchement, on avait besoin de lui répéter à chaque fois qu'il essayait de demander pour combien de temps il y en avait ?

Exemple :

-Excusez-moi madame mais vous savez quand...

-Désolé jeune homme, mais vous n'êtes pas une priorité pour l'instant. Patientez, on va bientôt s'occuper de vous.

Vieille peau.

Et c'était le même manège depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il serait bien reparti chez lui, mais il savait qu'Harry serait venu le chercher par la peau des fesses et l'aurait ramené ici à grand coup de pieds finement placés. Et ça, dans la mesure du possible, il préférait l'éviter. Et puis bon, maintenant qu'il était là, il pouvait se rincer l'œil sur de jolies infirmières tant qu'à faire. Ou de jolis infirmiers.

Il pensait fermement que l'amour, c'était entre deux cœurs, deux esprits et que le sexe de l'autre ne devait pas être vu comme une barrière.

A l'époque où il sortait avec, Hermione l'avait qualifié de « pansexuel »_(1)._ Sur le coup il avait opiné sans vraiment savoir ce que c'était. Et quand il avait cherché, il s'était reconnu dans la description. Il était déjà tombé amoureux d'un garçon et ça lui avait semblé totalement naturel dans le sens où il correspondait à ses attentes en matière de relation. Il ne s'était pas arrêté sur le fait qu'il soit un homme, ce n'était même pas rentré en ligne de compte.

Enfin il disait ça mais au final, il n'était sorti qu'avec très peu de monde. Deux filles et un garçon. Ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça en fait. Il avait eu des occasions mais n'étant pas attiré par la personne, il avait refusé, toujours poliment.

Avec Hermione, il s'était un peu forcé parce qu'Harry l'avait bien fait chier. Mais vraiment, vraiment bien fait chier. Du matin jusqu'au soir sans interruption. Il l'avait tellement usé qu'il avait fini par essayer avec elle. Et même si ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, il ne s'était pas senti à l'aise non plus. Il s'était promis de ne jamais JAMAIS recommencer ce genre de bêtises et de continuer à attendre tranquillement que ça « vienne ».

A cause de ça, on le traitait souvent soit de romantique ("ooooh tu attends l'amûûûûûr") soit d'asexué ("ben ouais si t'es avec personne c'est forcément ça!").

Il ne trouvait pas que c'était spécialement fleur bleue ou frigide, il ne sortait juste pas avec la première personne venue. A choisir, il était aussi bien tout seul avec son ordi...

-Excusez-moi ?

Ron, qui avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, se leva d'un coup, droit comme un i, surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole.

Foutu conditionnement militaire.

-Oui ?

Il avait bondi devant un métis qui, sous la surprise, avait reculé, ne s'attendant pas à autant d'enthousiasme.

-Hum vous êtes l'ami du docteur Malfoy ?

-Oui , c'est moi. On m'a dit de l'attendre ici.

-Ha c'est bien ça alors, sourit le métis, il est malheureusement occupé pour encore quelques temps. Je suis son interne, je vais vous faire la consultation si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Ron l'observa plus attentivement. Plus grand que lui, dans les 1m85/1m90, une carrure athlétique (il pouvait le voir même avec la blouse),de jolis yeux dorés et un sourire réconfortant. Et surtout, il bossait ici, y'avait peut-être moyen qu'il lui refile des médocs plus efficace.

-Draco vous a dit que vous pouviez ?

Il ne voulait pas servir de cobaye non plus.

-C'est ça, il m'a dit que euh vous seriez ici, reprit l'interne un peu gêné.

-Je le connais vous savez, fit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, ne soyez pas gêné parce qu'il vous a dit de bien me faire souffrir et de me filer les trucs les plus immondes que vous avez en stock.

L'interne, voyant que le roux était assez jovial, se décrispa.

-ça il n'y avait pas pensé, il m'a juste dit d'aller m'occuper de « l'imbécile qui lui a gâché une soirée en amoureux » et que pour vous trouver, je n'avais qu'à chercher un « paumé aux cheveux rouges ».

-Oh, il a été plutôt sympa alors, sourit Ron en secouant la tête. S'il vous fait confiance, moi aussi. Je vous suis ?

* * *

BZRWBZRWBZRW

-Très bien, asseyez-vous et enlevez juste votre T-shirt. Je vais écouter votre respiration.

-Vous ne regardez pas ma gorge ?

-Si bien sur, c'est juste un contrôle de routine. Le docteur Malfoy m'a dit de vérifier au cas où.

-En gros vous vous exercez sur moi quoi, dit Ron l'air faussement scandalisé.

L'interne éclata d'un rire clair et récupéra son stéthoscope.

-Si j'en crois le docteur Malfoy, je peux même vous démembrer si nécessaire.

-Faites-le et vous entrerez dans ses bonnes grâces jusqu'à la fin de votre internat.

-Ne me tentez pas. Être dans les petits papiers d'un tel prodige pourrait m'aider à obtenir mon poste ici.

Ron se détendit. Pas qu'il soit crispé ou autre, mais c'était agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Si je suis entre vos mains, c'est qu'il doit déjà avoir une bonne opinion de vous.

Il ne se vantait pas, mais Draco était du genre possessif avec ses amis. Et même si c'était l'amour vache entre eux, il savait qu'il ne lui aurait pas envoyé quelqu'un en qui il n'avait pas entièrement confiance. Draco devait connaître cet interne depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

-Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à vous démembrer alors ! J'avais oublié mon matériel dans une autre salle. Vous pouvez enlever votre T-shirt s'il vous plait ? répéta-t-il.

Ron s'exécuta, gardant son vêtement sur les genoux. Le métis se positionna derrière lui et posa son instrument médical sur la peau claire du roux.

-Respirez par la bouche.

Le métis avait murmuré sa phrase, concentré sur l'écoute du cœur de son « patient ». Il déplaça doucement l'instrument, souriant en voyant que le roux frissonnait sous la fraicheur de l'objet.

Une fois fini, Ron attendit qu'on lui dise qu'il pouvait remettre son T-shirt. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il écoute aussi au niveau de son torse... Il était rarement malade et généralement il préférait se soigner seul.

Oui, parce que les bouchers en blouse blanche que l'armée osait appeler "médecin militaire", il préférait les éviter le plus possible. Il les voyait une fois par an pour dire "tout roule" et il repartait illico presto avec son papelard tamponné "apte au service".

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander, parce que oui, il avait un peu froid, quand il sentit deux doigts gantés caresser une partie de son omoplate droit.

-Vous êtes un Gryffondor.

Ron s'avança et remit son T-shirt.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était reconnaissable par des civils.

-Mon père a servi en tant que Serpentard. Sinon je n'aurais pas reconnu.

Ce que l'apprenti médecin avait touché, c'était son tatouage. Très simple, juste une tête de lion de profil, noir, sans fioriture. C'était l'emblème des Gryffondor, compagnie d'élite dans laquelle il servait actuellement avec Harry.

-Ca alors, et vous êtes médecin ? rigola Ron. Votre père n'a pas du être très content.

On pouvait compter 4 unités d'élite. Les Serpentards à la diplomatie (les mecs pouvaient te sortir les lois d'un pays dans la langue d'origine tout en continuant à lire leur magazine), les Serdaigles expert NRBC-E_(2)_ (Le genre à te faire une bombe avec ton « monsieur propre » et ton liquide vaisselle), les Poufsouffles dans les transmissions (terme poli pour dire hackers et ingénieurs surdoués pouvant vous hacker le pentagone tout en réparant un grille-pain) et enfin, son unité à Harry et lui, les Gryffondors chargés de l'élaboration des plans de missions et leurs exécutions sur le terrain.

Enfin, Harry allait bientôt partir, il espérait sincèrement que sa mutation allait être acceptée.

Malgré leurs compétences différentes, il fallait de tout pour la réussite d'une mission et ils travaillaient côte à côte sans aucun problème.

-Ne m'en parlez pas. J'ai cru que j'avais lancé le déshonneur sur la famille entière pour les 20 prochaines générations.

Et si les unités s'entendaient très bien, il devait reconnaître que les Serpentards avaient tendances à être assez conservateurs dans leurs idées. Les rumeurs disaient même que les noms ne changeaient pratiquement pas. Être un serpentard était presque du domaine de l'obligation familiale. Enfin ça restait du domaine des rumeurs, sans être confidentiel défense, les noms des membres des différentes unités étaient rarement dévoilés. Question de sécurité depuis que Pettigrow, un ancien Gryffondor, avait vendu des informations causant la mort d'une grande partie des troupes.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas rentré dans l'armée ?

-Et parce que même si j'y étais entré, j'aurais choisi Serdaigle, rigola-t-il. Je lui ai dit « Papa, je vais faire médecine et non je ne compte pas rentrer dans l'armée! ».

-Oulalala et il ne vous a pas fait un arrêt cardiaque ?

-Presque ! Il est tombé dans les pommes. J'ai pu en profiter pour m'exercer, c'était plutôt sympa de sa part en fait.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Très malin, finalement vous avez bien la mentalité Serpentard.

-Parce que je suis parvenu à mes fins ?

-On s'est compris.

"Des malins qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins". La devise des Serpentards.

-Dans ce cas vous êtes hardi, fort et courageux, je suppose ?

-Pas plus fort qu'un mal de gorge, j'en ai bien peur.

-Oui vous avez raison, revenons à nos moutons. Vous connaissez la routine, faites « aaaaaaaahhhhh ».

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche, imitant un bruit de chèvre.

-Oula, fit le métis de nouveau sérieux. Vous avez la gorge atrocement irritée. Je suis même étonné que vous ne soyez pas en train d'éjecter vos poumons par cette voie.

Blaise enleva l'espèce de spatule en bois qu'il lui avait mis sur la langue et la jeta dans la poubelle, suivie de près par ses gants en latex bleus.

-Docteur, comme vous êtes rassurant avec vos patients, s'émerveilla Ron.

-Je ne suis pas encore docteur, vous savez. Je vais vous récupérer des médicaments, le docteur Malfoy m'a dit de vous les donner directement.

-Non arrêtez, je vais presque croire qu'il est gentil après.

-Pour ma carrière, n'hésitez pas à lui dire que je vous ai prescrit des suppositoires.

-Pour un mal de gorge ? S'étonna Ron.

- Ça se prescrit aussi vous savez. Faites comme si je vous avais convaincu que c'était la meilleure option, il me prendra pour un génie.

-Et moi pour un crédule ?

-Non. Vous, vous êtes un paumé.

Ron pouffa et descendit de la table d'auscultation. Il attrapa sa sacoche, se demandant s'il devait régler la consultation à l'interne ou directement à Draco.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que le docteur Malfoy va vous faire payer ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas escroquer un ami quand même...Et tout le monde sait que les étudiants sont fauchés de nos jours, lança Ron taquin. Je ne vais pas vous voler des médicaments non plus...

-Rassurez-vous, tout est pris en charge par le docteur. Je vais juste chercher votre traitement, attendez-moi ici, s'il vous plait.

Ron acquiesça et prit place sur une chaise en attendant que celui-ci revienne. Il était plutôt content de la tournure des choses. Il avait passé un bon moment, ça lui avait un peu changé les idées de discuter avec cet interne. Il savait que Draco était un jeune prodige de la médecine, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le soit au point d'avoir déjà quelqu'un avec lui.

Soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux, il essaya de la contenir dans un mouchoir qu'il attrapa rapidement dans la boite posé non loin de lui. Il sortit son flacon de sirop et en but une grosse gorgée, espérant que... Tiens il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom... Bref, en espérant que son « docteur » lui ait trouvé un traitement choc.

-Tout va bien ? Une infirmière a vous a entendu tousser depuis l'accueil.

-Oui, c'est bon.

La voix était plus rauque.

-Tenez, je vous ai mis la total dans le sac. Revenez me voir d'ici quelques jours pour voir si ça a évolué.

Ron haussa un sourcil en lisant son nom sur le badge.

-D'accord, et je demande le futur docteur « Charlatan » ?

-Blaise. Demandez Blaise, ça ira très bien. Ça, dit-il en pointant son badge patronymique, c'est une lubie récente du Docteur Malfoy...D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, vous vous appelez comment ?

-Draco ne vous a même pas donné mon prénom ?

-Même pas ! Et votre dossier médical doit être confidentiel, je n'ai même pas eu le droit d'en voir la couverture, dramatisa Blaise.

-Attendez, je fais quand même parti de l'élite ! Dit Ron d'un ton joueur. Maintenant que vous savez que je suis un Gryffondor, je vais devoir vous supprimer.

-Heureusement que je suis tenu au secret médical alors.

Ron sourit. Son statut n'était pas secret mais c'est vrai qu'il devait éviter de le chanter sur tous les toits. Mais quelqu'un voulant des informations le concernant, que ce soit adresse personnelle, santé ou autres, était obligé d'avoir une accréditation.

-Vous êtes un chanceux Blaise. Je m'appelle Ronald, mais par pitié, appelez moi Ron.

Ils se serrèrent la main, le militaire appréciant la poigne ferme du « médecin ».

-Et en plus vous avez une sacré poigne ! Mais dîtes-moi, le médicament est très efficace ?

Blaise se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Normalement oui, vous aurez une nette amélioration dès la première prise. Vous avez un peu de temps ? Blaise avait regardé sa montre en disant ça. Si je vous traine avec moi, je pourrais toujours faire croire au docteur Malfoy que vous avez insisté pour prendre un café.

Décidément, il l'amusait beaucoup. De plus, il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu Draco, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de le croiser s'il restait encore un peu...Et puis comme ça, il pourrait dire à Harry qu'il s'était enfin « sociabilisé ».

Quoique... Non, en fait il ne dirait rien du tout... Il voulait le caser avec n'importe qui, il serait capable de lui arranger un rencard par l'intermédiaire de son abruti de petit copain.

-Aucun problème pour moi. Je viens si vous me payez un de vos horribles cafés de distributeur.

-On reconnaît le courage des Gryffondors, même pas peur de notre célèbre jus de chaussette !

Ron remit son blouson, récupéra son sac de médicaments et fit un pas vers la porte.

-Au pire, vous serez là pour me faire un lavage d'estomac. Par où allons-nous ?

Il suivit Blaise en-dehors de la salle, cherchant des yeux la machine infernale. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas dans sa direction que Draco arriva en courant vers eux.

-Ron, désolé pour l'attente, j'ai pas réussi à m'échapper avant.

-Pas de soucis, Blaise s'est très bien occupé de moi.

Draco lança un sourire reconnaissant au métis.

-Mince alors, moi qui pensais qu'il t'achèverait à coup de massue. Il ne vous a pas trop craché au visage au moins ? Lança Draco.

-Même pas, répondit Blaise. Et vu l'état de sa gorge, ça relève du miracle.

-Mais non, je savais bien qu'il simulait pour se faire prendre en pitié. Je connais quelqu'un qui va être plus que ravi que tu sois guéri en rentrant chez toi.

-Super, on arrêtera enfin de s'engueuler comme ça. Harry t'a raconté ?

-Il m'a juste dit que c'était la guerre en ce moment, il n'est pas rentré dans les détails.

Ron supposa que Draco lui avait plutôt proposé une autre activité, beaucoup plus intéressante que ses affaires de voisinage.

-Bref passons. Ron, vu que t'es en perm je suppose que tu n'as rien de prévu demain ?

-Non, j'ai …

-Super, j'ai un truc à t'annoncer, tu pourras revenir ? J'ai réussi à me dégager une heure de sure !

-Ha très bien mais c'est à qu...

-Je t'embarque Blaise alors. J'ai un cas à lui montrer, j'étais venu pour ça à la base.

Ron secoua la tête. Le blond ressemblait à une pile électrique quand il s'y mettait.

-D'accord, d'accord. Merci Blaise, pour ça, dit-il en levant le sac, et on remet notre épreuve de courage à demain, ne croyez pas que je vais oublier.

Blaise, dans un sourire, répondit un « J'ai hâte d'y être » avant que Draco n'ait commencé à le trainer à travers le couloir. Le blond s'arrêta brusquement après quelques mètres, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a prescrit ?

Le roux lança un clin d'œil complice au métis et montra le sachet à Draco.

-C'est des suppositoires. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux apparemment.

Blaise étouffa un rire, il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait vraiment.

-Parfait alors ! Bon nous on y va, Ron on se capte demain à 15h ! À plus !

Ron secoua la tête en les regardant partir, persuadé que Draco n'y avait pas cru une seul seconde.

* * *

BZRWBZRWBZRW

Ron poussa la porte de chez lui content d'être de retour. Il ouvrit la boite de médicament et suivit à la lettre les recommandations de la notice. Il se fit son traditionnel lait chaud au miel, croyant de toutes ses forces que cette fois, sa saleté de maladie partirait.

Comme à son habitude, il se positionna sur son lit, pc portable sur les genoux et regarda sa boite mail et comme la veille, il repéra une adresse qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la pub.

_° De Neville Londubat à Ronald Weasley._

_Objet: feignasse_

_Heureusement qu'Harry m'a prévenu, ça sert à quoi d'avoir un portable si c'est pour le laisser ETEINT ? Juste pour te dire qu'on pense se faire un p'tit bowling courant de la semaine prochaine. Y'aura pas grand monde, juste 5 ou 6 personnes. Tu pourras mettre les barrières enfants, t'auras peut-être une chance de dégommer une quille comme ça._

_Bonne soirée/journée°_

Ron s'empressa de cliquer sur l'onglet « répondre ».

_° De Ronald Weasley à Neville Londubat._

_Objet: RE : feignasse_

_Tout ça parce que j'ai raté UNE fois... Tu vas me le remettre dans les dents pendant encore combien de temps ? Et tu sais très bien que si j'ai raté c'est parce que vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, sales tricheurs. J'en suis, envoie moi la date par mail, tu comprends, je suis bien trop FLEMMARD pour allumer mon téléphone._

_Mauvaise soirée/journée°_

Il n'était pas spécialement doué au bowling... à bien y réfléchir, personne, dans ses amis, ne l'était vraiment. Les scores oscillaient souvent entre le lamentable et le ridicule, mais ils arrivaient toujours à renverser au moins une quille. Sauf une fois où ils s'étaient tous mis en tête de l'emmerder et de lui faire rater tous ses coups. Depuis, il se faisait vanner sans relâche.

Il s'étira, supprima l'ensemble des spams qui polluaient sa boite et fouilla dans son dossier « vidéos ». Il était content de sa journée mais, même s'il se demandait ce que Draco avait à lui dire demain, être un peu au calme lui faisait du bien.

Il double-cliqua sur un épisode, espérant que cette fois, Merlin allait enfin dire son secret à Arthur. C'était quand même la saison 7 bon sang !

* * *

BZRWBZRWBZRW

-Alors physiquement il le trouve comment?

-Tu crois que ça se demande comme ça? On va se griller si on est trop direct !

-Raaah j'ai compris, je vais le faire moi-même !

-Mais non, j'ai un plan de secours. Je t'explique tout à l'heure...

* * *

BZRWBZRWBZRW

-...RDEL !

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait pas entendu la totalité de la phrase, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant à celui qui l'avait criée.

« -Merde, j'ai du m'endormir sans faire gaffe, se dit-il »

Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant pourquoi ce couillon râlait.

-QU'EST-CE T'AS ENCORE A TE PLAINDRE ?

-TON SON ! CA T'ECORCHERAIT LA GUEULE DE METTRE TES ECOUTEURS ?

Mais c'est pas vrai... Il le cherchait vraiment là ?

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ? CA T'EMMERDAIT PAS AVANT !

-C'ETAIT CAMOUFLE PAR TES CRACHATS D'AGONIE CRETIN.

« Je tousse, il râle. Je tousse pas, il râle aussi. Mais putain, il est biologiquement programmé pour faire chier ma parole »

-ET BEN TU SAIS QUOI ? TES BOULES QUIES FONCTIONNENT TOUJOURS AUSSI BIEN. MAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE.

Non parce que là, il cherchait juste les emmerdes. S'il continuait à se plaindre de tout et de n'importe quoi, il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir faire un pas dans son appart' sans se faire gueuler dessus.

-J'EN AI RAS-LE-CUL DE FAIRE DES EFFORTS, C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU FOUS RIEN DE TES JOURNEES QU'IL FAUT CROIRE QUE C'EST LE CAS DE TOUT LE MONDE.

Forcer sur sa voix lui irritait un peu la gorge, ce qui lui provoqua une horrible sensation, comme si ça le grattait.

-MAIS TU ** WBEUUURF URF EUUUUUUUUUURF**

Ce crétin le rendait vraiment malade. Dans le sens littéral du terme.

-ET VOILAAAAAA... C'ETAIT TROP BEAU POUR DURER. REND DONC SERVICE AU RESTE DU MONDE ET CREVE EN SILENCE.

-TU SAIS QUOI ? JE VAIS METTRE MES BOULES-QUIES, COMME CA J'ENTENDRAI PLUS TES CONNERIES.

Et sur ce, Ron se cala ses bouchons dans les oreilles, pestant contre son manque de chance. Il sortit son nouveau sirop et augmenta un peu le volume de son ordinateur. Juste pour l'emmerder, il allait le laisser tourner un peu.

Dire qu'avec cette bonne journée, il avait presque réussi à l'oublier celui-là...

**Fin chapitre 2**

* * *

Bon je suppose que tout le monde à compris que Blaise, c'est Zabini... Mais attention, ça ne va pas partir en petites n'étoiles mignonnes et tout. Non non non, c'est pas le pays des merveilles ici ^^

Pour la petite anecdote... Je suis en méga froid avec mon voisin et on s'est engueulé par post-it pendant une semaine... Avant que je me rende compte que c'était un gars que je cotoyais via mon frère (mon frère qui m'inspire pour les partie engueulades! merci à lui !). On a pas le même nom du coup lui il a pas fait le rapprochement, et moi bah je le calculais pas plus que ça...

Je vous raconte pas le froid que ça a jeté quand on s'en est rendu compte...

fin 36 15 my life.

Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques ! :)


End file.
